1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of interactive voice response (IVR) services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to complementing interactive voice response services with visual data.
2. Background Information
Interactive voice response systems provide callers with requested services. Callers dial a telephone number to reach the interactive voice response services, and the callers are connected to an interactive voice response platform that plays pre-recorded voice menus to the callers. The callers obtain the services by navigating through the pre-recorded voice menus.